South Basket
by HeartThatUshanka
Summary: Kyle discovers a secret behind the bathroom mirror. But little does he know, there are many other secrets to be uncovered. KylexYuki KyoxTohru StanxWendy Possibly more couples to come! (And don't worry, there are more characters than the ones listed. There's a limit of four that you can show, though, so...you know)
1. Chapter 1

South Basket

**Hey guys! HeartThatUshanka here with my first fanfic. And a crossover, at that! I'm not gonna be all like "no hate" cuz, haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate, but...yeah. Try to enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, this takes place in everybody's late teens. You know, 17 or 18 maybe.**

**Chapter 1**

**Kyle POV**

"Ugh," I said, sitting up in my bed. "Shit!" I said, looking at the clock. 7:30! School starts in half an hour!

"What what what?" I heard my mom scream. "What did you just say, Kyle?"

"Sorry," I droned, yanking on a pair of jeans and jamming my green ushanka onto my wild, bushy hair. I didn't want to make Stan wait. He hates being late. I grabbed a granola bar, yelled "Bye!" in the general direction of my mom's loud voice, and sped out the door. Stan was waiting, looking annoyed.

"Get in, Kyle! Come on!" urged Stan impatiently.

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered, granola bar in my mouth. "C'mon, let's go get Kenny and Fatass."

**Yuki POV**

"Tohru-chan, come on! It's time to start walking to school!" I called through the door to Tohru's bedroom. I assumed Kyo was in there somewhere too, but I wasn't about to go in and say hello. Idiot cat. I shuddered, thinking of how much he irritated me.

"Oh, hello Yuki-kun!" smiled Tohru. She had on her usual cheery smile. She smelled pretty, like cherry blossoms in bloom. Ah, how I wished she hadn't decided to love Kyo. She could have left that to Kagura...

"Yuki-kun? Are you okay? Do you feel alright?" Tohru said worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no, I'm fine. Just...thinking. That's all."

"Oh, ok! Let's go then! Come on Kyo!" Tohru had snapped back to her usual self. I guessed I had only Uo and Hana to thank for that. Kyo hissed at me (yes, he actually hissed, even in human form) as he walked past. He began yelling at Shigure, who had been teasing Tohru.

"Typical idiot cat," I said, loudly enough for Kyo to hear.

"DAMN RAT!" came the answer. I was in for another long day.

**Stan POV**

"It started with a whisper! And that was when I kissed her! Then she made my lips hurt!..." Kyle was singing loudly to "Everybody Talks" which he was blasting throughout my car. Cartman had his meaty hands over his ears, trying to block Kyle out, and Kenny...well he was reading yet another porn magazine. Typical Ken. Finally, we made it to South Park High (really creative name, huh?). Butters was out front, talking to Tweek, who was jittery as usual. Craig flipped Clyde off, and then they both laughed. Bebe whispered something to Wendy, who tittered. I chuckled to myself, thinking about how nobody had changed a bit in the nine years since third grade, Mr. Garrison, and all the drama with girls and everything. All that had changed, yet stayed the same as well.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and turned off the car. Kyle was disappointed. The radio had been playing One Direction, and Kyle was just trying to piss Cartman off. It worked. I heard Cartman yell,

"KAHL YOU FUCKING JEW RAT YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT STOP LAUGHING KIENNY!" It was all fun and games for these three. Jeez.

**Tohru POV**

I skipped to school, Yuki and Kyo in tow. I was looking for Uo and Hana because I knew that Hana's birthday was this week, and I had to give her the box of hand-made onigiris I had for her. Finally, I spotted Hana talking to a former Yuki-fan-club member. They had long since given up on Yuki, once he announced that he was into guys. That was okay with me, even though it shocked me at first. After all, I'm with Kyo now. And I'm very happy!

"Tohru," Hana said in her serious voice. "It's good to see you."

"Hello, Hana-chan! I have a gift for you!" I said excitedly, handing Hana the box of rice balls. She opened it with delight (or at least however much delight Hana can display), and immediately ate one of the onigiris.

"You've always had a talent for cooking, little Tohru," she said. I beamed. Just then, Uo walked up.

"Hey," she said. "Just gimme a sec, 'kay?" She whirled around, slapped Kyo, and turned back to face me.

"OW!" Kyo yelled. "Why did you do that, Yankee bitch?"

"Because, bastard," she said, blowing hair out of her face. "You cheated at Dai Hinmin yesterday. That's your punishment." Uo looked satisfied. I said nothing. Finally, Yuki spoke up. "Let's go, Tohru. Class starts in a minute. Let's leave these two to their arguments. Hanajima-san, you can come along too." Yuki began to lead me away. I just let him guide me the whole way.

**Kyle POV**

For as long as I can remember, I've been into girly things, even though I'm not gay. Ever since Wendy and Stan started dating, I guess I've been more exposed to girls. But that's okay. My friends don't judge me. Well, except Fatass, but that's not unusual. I stepped into the bathroom to splash some water in my face as soon as I entered school. I wanted to try to wake myself up a little more. As I stared into the mirror, I noticed something. A slightly wavering image was appearing on the glass. It was a boy, about my age. He had large eyes and long hair. He had a girl in tow. She was very pretty. She had long brown hair and large, cute eyes. I turned around, but there wasn't anyone there. I touched the glass, and it rippled. I pulled my hand back in shock, and ran out if the restroom to get Stan, Kenny, and yes, even Fatass. I coaxed them into the bathroom, where I again touched the glass, and it rippled under my touch.

"Whoa, dude!" said Stan, sounding kind of freaked out.

Even Fatass looked impressed.

"Guys, I think it's a portal," I said, putting my entire hand into the mirror to prove my point. "Come on, let's go find that boy and that girl!" I jumped into the mirror.

**Kyo POV**

"Whatever Yankee, I'll deal with you later. I gotta go to the toilet." I muttered, scurrying off. When I reached the bathroom, there was a strange boy on the floor. He had an orange coat, strange green hat, and bushy red hair. "Owwwww," he moaned. He had an American accent. _What? _I thought. _How is he here? _I reached out a hand to pull him up. He straightened his hat and said, "Hey, thanks man! I'm Kyle Broflovski. What's your name?"

"Um, I'm Kyo...Kyo Sohma," I said, shaking his hand.

"That's an odd name, Kyo Sohma," Kyle said, grinning. "But I have a couple questions. First, where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Stan POV**

"Whoa, dude!" I said again, shocked. "Kyle just...disappeared!"

"Fucking Jew rat. Serves him right," Cartman muttered.

"Shut up!" Kenny said, annoyed. "Stan, go on. We need to go find Kyle. Who knows where he ended up?"

I knew Kenny was right, but I hesitated anyway. "Okay," I said, "I'll go next." I flung myself at the mirror, and I landed hard on tiles. Ow.

"Oh, hi Stan!" Kyle said cheerfully. "Oh yeah, that's Kyo Sohma," he said, pointing to the confused-looking, orange-haired boy standing nearby. "Kyo Sohma told me-"

"DON'T CALL ME KYO SOHMA!" yelled the strange boy. He had a heavy Japanese accent. At least, I think it's Japanese. "Just call me Kyo," continued Japan-boy.

"Okay," I said to Kyo. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Stanley Marsh. Just call me Stan." I reached out to shake his hand. He hesitated, like a cat might when you reach out to pet it, but he took my hand and shook it.

"Kyo was just about to tell me where we are!" Kyle said impatiently.

"Oh," said Kyo. "This is Shinai."

I was still confused. Kyo must have sensed this, because he then said,

"You're in Japan."

**Yuki POV**

"Excuse me," said the principal. He had come into the classroom for an announcement.

"Your teacher is now on maternity leave. There are no substitutes to take her place at the moment, so you may have a free period."

"All that walking for nothing," I said to Tohru, who looked strangely impatient. She was probably worried about Kyo, who hadn't showed up at all. Idiot cat. "Tohru, I have to use the restroom," I said as we walked down the hall. Still no sign of Hanajima or Uotani.

"Okay," said Tohru. "I'll wait for you in the hall."

"Okay," I said as I stepped into the bathroom.

When I walked in, I saw Kyo. He was with three strange boys, one with a red and blue hat, one with a bright green hat and a bright smile to match, and one in an orange parka. The one in the green hat bounced over to me.

"Hello!" he said cheerily. "Do you know Kyo, by any chance?"

"Yes," I said warily, "I do."

Kyo stepped forward. "That's Kyle," he said, pointing to the one in the green hat, "That's Stan," (the one in the red and blue hat) "and that's Kenny." He gestured to the one in the parka.

"Why are they here?" I said, hesitant to speak to the foreign boys.

"They came through the mirror," came Kyo's answer.

"Yeah, sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, he's telling the truth!" Kyle butted in, just as Kyo was about to lunge at me. "One minute, I was in my high school, and then I saw an image..." he said, trailing off. "Hey!" he said suddenly. "You're the boy I saw in the mirror! And you were pulling a girl along, she had long brown hair."

"Tohru?" I said, surprised. _What is going on here?..._

Just then, a meaty hand poked through the mirror. I was almost knocked off my feet, I was so surprised! The one in the parka, Kenny, reached up and yanked on the hand, which soon revealed a very fat boy in a turquoise hat.

"...and that would be Fatass," Kyle said.

"It's Cartman. Eric Cartman." said the fat boy.

"Where are you from?" I inquired, as calmly as I could.

"Oh, right!" Kyle exclaimed. _He's just like Momiji..._

"We're from South Park High, in South Park, in Colorado, in America," rattled Kyle. "And Kyo here just told us we're in Japan!"

"Um...yes," I said. "Kyle, would you like to meet the girl in the mirror?" I said, hoping to shut him up. After all, Tohru is cute!

"Oh! Yes! Very much!" Kyle sputtered.

"She's right out in the hall," I said, pointing.

"Yay!" Kyle skipped into the hall. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman followed.

_Americans sure are strange._

**Kenny POV**

I followed Kyle into the hall. Sure enough, a really pretty girl was there. I immediately sauntered up to her, ignoring Kyle's amazed expression.

"Hey, pretty girl," I said, hoping to seem cool, calm, and collected. Instead, I was immediately surrounded by Kyo and two girls I'd never seen before, one blonde and one dark-haired, and both also very pretty. Kyo kicked me in the face. Hard. Then the blonde slapped me, and I saw the dark-haired one's eyes go bright purple and I felt a strong electric shock. "Owwwww," I groaned. "Why did you do that? And who are you girls?" I questioned, temporarily ignoring the throbbing in my left cheek and other various pain in my body.

"I am Saki Hanajima," said the dark-haired electric girl.

"And I'm Arisa Uotani," stated the blonde.

"Don't go near Tohru again." Saki said in a monotone voice.

"Unless you wanna get beaten again!" Arisa challenged.

"Come at me," I said weakly. At this point I had assumed that Kyo was romantically involved with this Tohru, since he had also taken a swing at me.

"Uo-chan, please," I heard Tohru plead to Arisa. Too late. Arisa swung at me. Ouch. I felt the world fading to black. The last things I heard were from Kyle and Stan, respectively.

"Oh my God, she killed Kenny!"

"That bastard!"

And everything faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hana POV**

"Uo-chan!" Tohru screamed. "I think you...killed him!"

"Well, I helped," I said. I noticed that the American boys were strangely un-phased by their friend's death.

"I sense strange waves coming from them," I said to no one in particular. "Especially from...YOU." I pointed to the one in the strange green hat. "Your waves are...the same as Yuki and Kyo's."

"H-huh?" he stammered, backing away. "Waves?"

"Oh, yeah, Hana's daily wave report," said Uo-chan calmly. She was used to this, after all. "Isn't that right, Kyon-Kyon?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BITCH!" Kyo yelled. He shoved Uo-chan, who shoved him back. He shoved her again, this time a little too roughly. She stumbled backwards into Yuki, who tried to catch her. There was a sudden flash of light and Yuki was gone. In his place was a small rat, sitting next to his clothes.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" Tohru fretted. She scooped up the rat and cried, "Yuki! I mean, little rat, are you okay?" The American boys, excluding the dead boy, looked extremely scared and genuinely creeped out.

"Don't worry Tohru," said the rat, in Yuki's voice. "You don't have to try and hide our secret anymore. Show them Kyo."

Tohru knew just what to do. She ran up and embraced Kyo, and there was another burst of light as he transformed into a small orange cat. We all just sort of...stood there. Waiting for something, anything, to happen.

**Kyle POV**

Just as soon as Yuki and Kyo had transformed, they popped back into human form.

Naked.

"Sick, dude!" I heard Stan cry out as he turned away from everyone. I turned away, too, but not before I had a chance to..._see_...Yuki. _Wow,_ I thought. _He's so thin..._

Once Yuki and Kyo had put their clothes back on, Yuki began to explain.

"..and our family is cursed by the spirits of the Zodiac. I'm the rat, and Kyo's the cat." Yuki finished. I could tell by Stan's face that he wanted to know about the rest of the Zodiac. Cartman's face said "I don't give a flying fuck and I wanna go home."

"So, there are eleven others who are part of this curse?" Stan inquired. "And they're all part of your family?"

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "And I think, since you live halfway across the world, you can be trusted with our secret. But Uotani, Hanajima, you must promise to keep our curse to yourselves. When Tohru found out, we almost had to wipe her memory!" Yuki looked at Stan, saw his pleading look, and said, "Yes, you will be able to meet the other zodiac members. As a matter of fact...Haru! Momiji! Come over here!" he shouted, waving over a tall boy with white hair and a shorter, blond boy.

"What is it, Yun-Yun?" inquired the little blond one, giving Yuki big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Everyone, this is Momiji. Spirit of the rabbit," Yuki said, gesturing to the little blond boy.

"And I'm Hatsuharu," said the white-haired boy. "Spirit of the ox. Well, cow."

"And Haru, Momiji, this is Kyle, Stan, and Cartman," Yuki pointed to each of us.

Haru walked up to Kenny, kicked him, and said, "Uotani-san, I presume?" Arisa nodded and smirked.

"He was making advances on Tohru," Saki explained.

"Well, then killing him was the right thing to do, wasn't it?" Hatsuharu said sarcastically. "You two make too much sense."

**Tohru POV**

Cartman had been looking bored for quite some time now. Finally, he said, "Screw you guys, I'm goin' home," and headed back into the bathroom.

"Aw, who needs him?" Kyle pouted. "I wanna meet the rest of the zodiac!"

Yuki caught my eye, and we mouthed "Shigure" in unison.

After school finally got out (Kyle and Stan dragged Kenny off and then hid away in the janitor's closet), we all went back home so than Kyle and Stan could meet Shigure!

"Ah, our little flower is home!" exclaimed Shigure when he saw me.

"Give it a rest, idiot," Kyo answered, storming upstairs.

"Well, someone's being grumpy today!" Shigure pouted, crossing his arms.

Yuki finally spoke up. "Shigure," he said, "This is Stan and Kyle. They came through a portal in the bathroom mirror at school, all the way from their school in America!"

Shigure suddenly frowned, furrowing his brow.

"Portal, you say?" he questioned.

"Yeah," said Kyle. "And that girl-" he pointed to Hana, "-said that my 'waves' are the same as Yuki and Kyo's! What does that even mean?"

Hana spoke next. "I believe the wave differences within the Sohma family are a result of the curse-" Shigure jumped when he heard this, "-but if Kyle-kun's are the same..." She trailed off, knowing that we all had the same thought as her. But, the zodiac was full...how could Kyle-kun be...part of it?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter :| I'm busy with standardized testing at the moment...but anyway! Thanks so much to Cookie for granting my request to read South Basket! It means so much! I LOVE Kylie-boo's Rants! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, blah blah blah, bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Stan POV**

"No. No way. This can't be true," Kyle fretted. I'd never seen him so worried! Yuki walked up to Kyle and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Kyle-san, calm down. It's alright," Yuki said calmly. The sound of his voice seemed to soothe Kyle a little. He stopped flipping out.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kyle stammered, rubbing his eyes, which were growing puffy and red. "I don't mean to offend you in any way! I'm just...really, _really_ surprised..."

"That's understandable," Yuki said, smiling. "But how could you not know?..."

I thought for a moment. Then it hit me.

"Kyle," I said, "you've never been hugged by a girl! No wonder nobody knew!" Kyle's face slowly contorted into a look of realization. I couldn't take it! It was too much, seeing my best friend in such a state. I rushed over him and hugged him tightly. He began to cry again.

"It's alright, Kyle-kun! P-please, don't cry!" Tohru exclaimed, eyes tearing up as well.

"Aw, damnit, I'm outta here!" Kyo yelled, storming up the stairs.

"My, my, what a mess," Shigure muttered, rubbing his chin. Hanajima and Uotani just stood there, taking it all in. How could Kyle be part of the Zodiac? What spirit was he? How did nobody find out? He wasn't a Sohma (as far as we knew), so...

Kyle sniffled a little and looked up at me, then Yuki, then me again. I got his hint and let go. Yuki took the opportunity and embraced Kyle himself.

"Kyle-chan," he said calmly, "It's alright, really," Yuki addressed Shigure, "We need to take him to Akito." Shigure nodded gravely (a rare sight) and picked up the phone.

"Yes, Hatori? Yes, it's Shigure. Yes. No. Kyle Broflovski. No. No. Yes. Alright. 5 o'clock. Okay. See you then. Goodbye, Haa-san!" Shigure hung up. "Hatori says we're to meet him at the main house at 5 o'clock."

"That leaves..." I said, checking the clock. "45 minutes. Oh, by the way, may I ask who Hatori is?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Yuki apologized. "Hatori is the family doctor and the dragon in the Zodiac. His spirit, though, is represented by a seahorse."

"Can you tell me the names of all of the zodiac members, so that I may know them when I meet them?" I asked, pulling out my little notebook to write them all down.

"Of course," Yuki replied. "I am the Rat, Kyo is the Cat, Shigure is the Dog, Hatori is the Dragon, Momiji is the Rabbit, Hatsuharu is the Ox, the Tiger is Kisa, the Sheep is Hiro, the Snake is Ayame, the Monkey is Ritsu, the Horse is Rin, the Boar is Kagura, and the Rooster is Kureno." Yuki said, counting them off on his fingers.

"Many thanks," I said, bowing at the waist. I was starting to get the hang of Japanese manners.

Yuki laughed lightly. "You have good manners, for an American." Uh, thanks?

"Well, we should get going," Shigure said. "I suppose Tohru, Arisa, and Saki can tag along. You too, Stan." He waved in my direction.

What we were in for, I could never have known.

**Uo POV**

"Wait, what about Orangey?" I inquired.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I heard Kyo yell.

"Nevermind," I chuckled. I walked out the door after Hana, looking forward to visiting the Sohma Main House. By the time we had reached the house, Kyle was up front, chatting with Yuki. _Wow, they really hit it off,_ I thought to myself. I suspected Stan had the same thought, just by the jealous look on his face. _Ouch. _I cringed, despite my tough nature. Hey, I'm not made of stone! Anyway, a stern-looking man with a bad eye was waiting at the front gate, arms crossed. Hatori.

"Quickly now," Hatori said in his deep voice. "You know how Akito doesn't like to be kept waiting." Shigure nodded and gestured for all of us to follow him through the gate. We all filed inside, into a medium-sized building. Shigure wound through corridor after corridor, until finally he stopped in front of a room and slid open its door. We all crammed inside, and I glimpsed a frail, dark-haired man sitting cross-legged on a sleeping mat. _This must be Akito..._

Shigure explained to Akito everything about Kyle-kun and his friends, and Akito did nothing more than sit and listen, occasionally nodding slowly. Finally, Shigure finished talking and Akito stood up carefully and spoke.

"I think I know what is going on here. Tohru, please..." Akito said slowly, gesturing to Kyle-kun.

Tohru nodded and walked up to Kyle. She embraced him, but nothing happened. No puff of smoke, no transformation. Nothing.

"Ah," Akito said knowingly. "As I suspected. It seems that Kyle..." Akito paused, and I wanted to just shout "WHAT? WHAT? TELL US ALREADY!"

"...is possessed by the god-spirit." Akito finished.

"No! That-that's not possible!" Shigure fretted.

"Shigure. We have all known for a long time that I was nearing my final breath. Now it is time for me to move on."

_Akito...is the god-spirit?_

**Kyle POV**

I was in so much shock. God-spirit? Final breath? Move on? I wanted an answer, _now_.

Hatori saw me and began to explain everything about the Zodiac Curse. He told me about the feast that the animals attended, hosted by the one-and-only god-spirit. So, I was...the head of the Sohmas? But...how?

Akito had been thinking, and now he spoke.

"I think I can explain. When I was younger, I was silly and stupid. I met a young man who I thought I loved and, as a result, I birthed a child. A baby boy. The man was horrified and left me. Of course, I was unable to take care of the child. I put him up for adoption and was answered by a Mr. and Mrs. Gerald Broflovski. I sent the child away and forgot, even though I always knew that he would return at the time of my death." Akito said, shuffling towards me.

_That means, Akito is a...woman?_

"My son. My beautiful, healthy son." Akito sobbed, clutching me.

"M-Mom." I stammered, embracing Akito. I felt tears stream down my face. When Akito finally let me go, I turned to Stan. We looked at each other for a moment, then I rushed at him, sobbing and holding tightly to his jacket. I saw Yuki over Stan's shoulder, and he smiled at me. I saw the tears in his eyes, too. He winked at me, and a single tear rolled down his smooth cheek, which only made me cry harder. Stan clutched the back of my head, pressing me to his chest.

"Shhh, Ky, everything will be okay. Please, don't cry." Stan comforted me. I felt safe with Stan, but at the same time I wanted to talk to Yuki. All I could do was stare at his perfect features as I sobbed into my caring friend's clothing.

**A/N: Hi guys! Geez, this chapter almost made ME cry! Oh yeah, stuff I forgot to talk about:  
First of all, Cartman is gone because he just pisses me off. But he'll be back. Eventually. And so will Kenny, don't worry.**

**Second, I know that Sheila has probably hugged Kyle, and Stan forgot that (on purpose), but the god-spirit has no alternate form to human so...**

**Lastly, THERE WILL BE STYLE, don't worry, and the Kyuki stuff will start soon too. **

**Just be patient.**

**~Baiiiii~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kyo POV**

This was too much. I can't take this sappy stuff. Tohru was crying, staring intently at Akito. I instinctively put my arm around her small shoulders. She leaned over and lay her head on my shoulder, tears dripping onto my T-shirt. Oh well. Kyle-kun let go of Stan-san and walked over to that _damn rat_, wiping his puffy red eyes. They started talking, leaving Stan looking extremely jealous. I told Tohru to go talk to Bitch and Wave-girl. She left and I walked up to Stan-san.

"Jealous?"

"N-n-no! Why would I be jealous of Yuki?" Stan stammered defensively.

"Well, I think you're jealous of their bond. That's ok, I hate that _damn rat_ too."

"I don't...hate him, exactly. I just...well, you see, Kyle's my best friend in the whole world. We depend on each other. Seeing him turn to someone else for help..."

"I see." I said, cutting him off.

"Do you think?..." Stan asked, suddenly looking shocked.

"Well, Yuki's gay," I said absentmindedly, watching Tohru.

"Shit!" Stan cursed under his breath.

"Why? You like Kyle?" I said, suddenly understanding.

"WHAT? N-no, I have a girlfriend!" Stan yelped.

Okay, maybe I didn't quite understand.

"I guess, maybe?..." Stan said.

Alright then.

**Kyle POV**

"It's so cool having a Japanese friend," I said to Yuki, smiling.

Yuki smiled back at me, but suddenly stopped and stared past my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Stan and Kyo standing next to each other. Kyo had his hands shoved in his pockets and Stan was...crying? My eyes instinctively started watering along with my best friend's.

"Sorry, Yuki" I sniffed, wiping my eyes, "I gotta go talk to Stan."

Yuki nodded. I walked up to Stan, rubbing my now-puffy eyes. "Stanny, what's wrong?" I whined softly. "You're making _me_ cry."

"I'm sorry," Stan whispered, "Ky, I need to tell you something. I-"

"Well, we really should be getting home soon," Shigure butted in.

"Oh," Stan looked down at his shoes, cheeks reddening.

"That's okay, Stan, you can tell me later." I reassured him. He didn't look satisfied. Hm...

When we got back to Yuki's house, we got a special surprise. Kenny walked into the kitchen after we all filed in. I was wondering when he would be back!

"Hi Kenny!" I said, throwing my arms up into the air.

"Um, what? I'm pretty sure I killed him. And even if I didn't, he hasn't a scratch on him!" Arisa puzzled.

"Um, yeah, that happens...a lot," Stan muttered, failing to explain clearly.

"Look, you have your Zodiac Curse, we have our immortal friend. Now we're even," I pouted, crossing my arms and smirking.

"Fair enough," Saki agreed, nodding solemnly. "I have no further questions towards Kenny-san."

Stan pulled Kenny aside to tell him about the Zodiac. I decided to go back to talk to Yuki. I told him that Stan had wanted to talk to me, but hadn't gotten the chance. Yuki told me that Stan might not totally love that we were getting along so well. I didn't think Stan was the jealous type, so I dismissed the far-fetched idea. But...

Stan finished talking to Kenny and came back over to me and Yuki. "Excuse us," he said politely to Yuki. He pulled me by the arm and led me upstairs to a small bedroom with a picture of a beautiful woman beaming at the camera. I took a moment to observe the picture, but Stan tugged at my arm again.

"Kyle, please," Stan begged. "This is important."

"Okay, Stan."

Stan took a deep breath, then took my hands in his. Huh?

Stan leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips.

"St-Stan?" I stammered, shocked. My first thought was Yuki.

"I'm sorry, Stan, I-I can't," I said, ducking my head and sprinting out of the room.

_Why? Why? Why?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey again, guys! Sorry it's been so long :( But I'm here now! And, I just wanted to clarify: This story is mainly about Kyle, Stan, and Yuki, so don't get angry at me for "not including" most of the others :/ It's easier to write for Yuki and Stan, and ESPECIALLY Kyle. Thanks so much for reading! Leave a review! o(^-^)# *waffle***

**Chapter 6**

**Kenny POV**

Things were getting awkward. Stan had yanked Kyle away, leaving me to fend for myself amongst the Zodiac Freaks and the girls that killed me. Finally, Kyle came running down the stairs. But something was wrong. Kyle's face was red and he was trembling.

"Kyle, what happened?" I asked, now extremely concerned.

"No," said Kyle, "I don't want to talk about it." Yuki, being the nosy idiot I assumed he was, walked up to the distraught Kyle and tried to get him to explain. Kyle was vigorously shaking his head. I left them and went upstairs to find Stan. I needed an explanation. Now.

When I found Stan, he was curled up on the floor of one of the bedrooms. I stopped for a moment to admire a picture of an extremely hot woman, then continued shuffling over to Stan. I knelt down beside his silent figure and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, what happened?" I said softly.

"I…I…I…" Stan stammered quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"C'mon, dude, you can tell me anything. You _know _that."

"I…I'm in love…with Kyle."

**Yuki POV**

I tried to get Kyle to tell me what happened, but he only shook his head. Finally, he said:  
"It's between me and Stan, okay?"

I felt strange. Jealous, even, that Kyle couldn't share his feelings with me. But I shook it off, smiled, and said "I understand."

But I didn't. Not really. But I didn't want to pester Kyle too much, so I decided that I would talk it over with Stan later. As Stan and Kenny came down the stairs, I decided that "later" meant "now." I walked up to Stan and asked, "Could I speak with you in the other room for a moment?"  
"Uhm…sure," Stan said uncertainly, following me into the kitchen.

I closed the door behind us, then locked it.

Stan's eyes widened.

I turned back to Stan. "What did you say to Kyle?" I demanded calmly.

"H-huh?" Stan said, backing up.

"I'm not playing around. What did you say?"

Suddenly, Stan regained his courage. "Who do you think you are, Yuki?" he said, spitting out my name like dirt in his mouth.

"All I know is whatever you said hurt Kyle. I can't let you do that."  
"Look, moron, I'm Kyle's Super Best Friend. Not you. Get your dirty paws off of him! You just met! You think you're so great, huh? You're NOT! I've been the third wheel all day, letting you pal around with him, but I won't stand for it anymore! Stay the HELL away from Kyle. Goodbye." Stan unlocked the door and left.

"Damn." I said, also leaving the room.

**Kyle POV**

Stan stormed out of the kitchen, Yuki following. Stan grabbed my arm and said, "We're going home."

I waved to Yuki, knowing that this mood of Stan's meant business. Even though his earlier…err…advancement was a bit awkward, I was willing to let it slide. Life was hitting Stan pretty hard lately, what with Wendy drama and pressure about grades and stuff.

I assumed that we were going to be able to return to Japan, so I wasn't too worried about saying goodbye. But when we got to the school again and found the bathroom, the mirror seemed merely shimmery, not rippling like it had been before. When Stan and I returned to the South Park High bathroom, I touched the mirror again, to assure myself.

It was solid.

"Stan!" I shouted. "NO! This CAN'T be happening! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I pounded on the mirror, horrified.

"Kyle, stop! It's okay!" Stan grabbed my wrists and pulled me back.

I fought his grip and lost. Suddenly, I realized:  
"Oh my god, we left Kenny!"

"We're such bastards!" Stan said, slapping himself in the head.

"Okay, okay, what do we do? What are we supposed to DO?" I said, practically hyperventilating.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out. We ALWAYS figure something out."

"But what if…" I started. Suddenly, I collapsed. I started bawling, so overwhelmed by everything.

_Head of the Sohmas…_

_Stan kissed me…_

_Kenny's in Japan…_

My world's so upside down. And Stan's the only one who can put it right again.

**A/N: Geez, this chapter D: Sorry guys, Cartman's pretty much…not in this story.**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway, Yuki saying "Damn" in the kitchen…take that any way you want.**

**Yeah, this story took a slightly different direction than I planned…**

**o(^-^)# *waffle***


End file.
